The Shrieking Shack
by Rae9
Summary: A story about a new girl, old characters, love from an unexepected source, mystery, adventure. Something happened 15 years ago in the Shrieking Shack to Sirius Black. What happened? Why can't he face the truth? PG 13 Now, Might change later.
1. Prolouge

For the reviewers, please no flamers. Some bad comments/suggestions are cool. But not a whole page saying "The story sucked. I could do better. Blah blah blah blah blah..." I don't care, so don't tell me.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own them. They are J.K. Rowling's brainchild. Although this story is mine.  
  
Prolouge: Sometime In The 80s..........  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Robyn Bullock asked. Sirius' head snapped up at the sudden noise. "Thinking." he said quietly. "About what?" Robyn inquiried. "Well, James and Lily were smart. They waited till they were married to have a child. You...." he paused here to teasingly glare at Robyn, "got pregnant too soon." "That's not entirely my fault." She said smiling at Sirius. She leaned in to kiss Sirius hard on the lips. "Watch it." Sirius whispered. "That's exactly why you're pregnant." "I'm glad Lily and James are the godparents." Robyn said. "Well it was only fair. I'm their baby's godfather. You're the godmother. So it's even." Sirius replied. "Yeah, you're right." There was silence for a moment. "Sirius, when are we going to get married?" Robyn asked. "Soon Robyn. Very soon." 


	2. A Letter and A Sigh

Raven Symone looked at her surroundings. Great. England. How FASCINATING. She sighed and pulled her long, thick, curly brown hair back with a scrunchy. "Mom." She called. "Tell me again, why couldn't we have stayed in New York?" "Because Raven," her mother sighed exasperingly, "I was born here, I was bred here, and it's home to one of the best wizarding schools. Besides, I was sick of people ridiculing my English accent in New York." "Yeah, well...I don't have an accent. And I will probably be ridiculed here! Besides, The Salem Witch Institute was a marvelous school." Raven yelled back. Hogwarts. Raven thought. What type of school is named Hogwarts?   
Her mother, swooped down and her on the forehead. "Raven, don't worry. You have a wonderful personality. You'll make loads of friends." At 35, Robyn Symone, an African American woman, was still extraordinarily beautiful. Her hair was long and straight. Her forehead hadn't the tiniest hint of wrinkles. Raven, had inherited her good looks. Raven was mixed. In fact, she looked exactly like her. Except for the eyes. Her eyes were deep black, with dancing colors her mother called them. Red, blue, green, purple, gold. All of these colors. I probably have my father's eyes Raven thought. Whoever he MAY be.   
Raven, thinking that however long she argued with Mom was not going to get her back to New York, sighed picked up the magazine she had been reading and stomped back to her room. There were boxes, clothes, and books askew. She pulled her trunk from her closet and opened it. She was almost finished packing. She threw all her books and clothes and cloaks inside. She checked to make sure everything was in there. She almost closed it when she remember her broomstick. The Firebolt X. A new model in the United States. Wasn't even in England yet. She was sure she'd suprise the yokels at Hogwarts with this broomstick. She packed a bag of tolietries (Hogwarts probably wouldn't have Botanical Herbal Essenses Shampoo) and a few things from home. Snowy, her teddy bear. And a few other possesions.   
She heard a soft hoot and looked around. On her window sill, Goody, her minute owl, had arrived back from hunting. She let Goody in her cage and poured more owl pellets in her bowl. She looked around once more and decided she wasn't missing anything. She kicked shut her trunk, and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. A beautiful young lady of 15 stared back. (A/N: I'm not beautiful, I just made myself in the story extravagantly beautiful. It plays in the story. Hey! A girl can dream can't she!) Raven shrugged, took of her clothes and went in the shower. After a hot shower, she changed into her purple flanel pajamas. She was extremely tired and threw herself in the bed. Tomorrow she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at gate 9 3/4. Oh well...she thought....I'll be somewhere with people my own age at least!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Robyn had just finished washing her hair and shook it. It was now frizzy and all over the place. She pulled a piece of parchment from her dresser and got a quill. She sucked on the end of the quill for a moment, wondering what on Earth to write.  
  
Dear Remus,  
How arer you? I'm ok, and so is Raven. She is getting more and more like Sirius everyday. I realize I haven't written you in a wihile, and I apologize for it. It is my mistake. I heard about Sirius escaping, and your role in it. Albus told me. I know you are keeping contact with him. I don't think I can bring myself to let Raven know about her father. Let alone let Sirius know about her. He left me when I was pregnant. It was like, he forgot all about it. Then went and got himself arrested. I just dont' know anymore Remus. Raven is starting at Hogwarts tomorrow. I think it'll be a much better school than the Salem Institue. I hope you come visit soon! I miss you. I also think that Raven needs a positive male role model in her life. You are her godfather! I hope you're ok. I realize that being...what you are is a problem getting a girlfriend, but don't worry, you'll find love soon.  
Love,   
Robyn  
  
She went over the parchment once more, deciding it was alright. And released Mercury from his cage. He was a tawny barn owl. She tied the parchment, along with a present, (A cloak that is indestructible) to his leg and opened the window. Mercury hooted indignantly, to let her know, the job would be down, and flew on his way. She looked out the window after him for a long time. A tear slowly slid down her face. All would be well, she reminded herself. 


End file.
